


Nothing Without Me : Jack/Daniel (a Stargate SG1 music video)

by Braid7



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some classic Jack/Daniel moments from the earlier seasons of Stargate SG1. Song by Craig Rubano and from the musical "City of Angels".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Without Me : Jack/Daniel (a Stargate SG1 music video)

  
[Nothing Without Me : Jack/Daniel (a Stargate SG1 music video) : link to external site](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/sg1.html)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/39/nothing-without-me-:-stargate-sg1-:-jack-daniel)  



End file.
